Lily's Angels
by Les Lily's Angels
Summary: Parce qu'ils existent des injustices partout, trois femmes, malgré leurs differences, vont combattre le crime et faire régner la Justice. On les appelle les Lily's Angels. Fic combattant le plagiat et autres injustices dont VOUS êtes les victimes...
1. Introduction

_Trois jeunes femmes répondant au nom des Lily's Angels sont venues pour sauver ce monde des plumes de sorcières ingrates._

La première : Prongs

La deuxième : Melie

Et la dernière : Silver Hermy Sky

Ces trois jeunes filles ne se connaissaient pas, venant toutes d'un milieu différent. Mais une simple lutte contre ces « mangemorts » va les rapprocher. Voulant aider la société sorcière, et avoir la justice, ces trois femmes feront tout ce qui est en leur pouvoir. Sous ma formation, moi Lily Potter, Auror débordée, ces trois femmes s'apprêtent à mettre en péril leurs vies pour sauver ce monde.

Le but est si simple, mais dur à faire. Elles s'occupent de missions que vous leur donnez. Elles vous aident à mettre la Justice de votre coté, en détaillant parfaitement vos problèmes.

Et il faut dire que je suis assez fière d'elles… mais cela ne s'est pas fait du jour au lendemain…

Voilà, comment je les ai rencontrées…

La première jouait les petites voleuses, la deuxième se sacrifiait pour l'amour de sa vie tandis que l'autre tuait à sa guise… à vous de voir maintenant comment vous les jugez !

Lily Potter, fondatrice des Lily's Angels.

Quatre auteurs du monde des fanfictions ont créés une fanfic pour dénoncer le plagiat au sein de leur milieu.

Ces auteurs, Lily, Silver Hermy Sky, Prongs F et melie travaillent dessus pour mener à bien cette histoire pour votre plaisir. Mais cette fic est VOTRE fic… Vous pouvez y participer de deux façons :  
L'une : en nous racontant votre histoire (si l'on vous a plagié de quelques sortes que ce soit).  
Et l'autre, en vous rendant sur le forum des Lily's Angels (adresse dans la bio) et en apportant votre contribution à cette fic en écrivant vous même une partie de l'action."


	2. Melie

**Chapitre 1 : Melie…**

_Melie... la plus jeune des trois menait une double vie, et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de m'intéresser à elle quand elle a été arrêtée... mais autant commencer par le début.._

Le temps s'était arrêté, l'eau filait tranquillement le long du canal de Rosberry. Les lumières du château brillaient d'une lueur calme et pesante. Le vent sifflait presque.  
Au haut d'un rocher, une jeune femme attendait.  
Elle attendait les ténèbres…  
Mettant son sac sur son épaule, elle sourit. Elle allait enfin accomplir son rêve. Et enfin elle pourrait se rendre là où elle avait toujours voulu aller. Aux Bahamas !  
Claquant son chewing-gum, elle rajusta sa cagoule en synthétique, puis elle referma sa veste en cuir autour d'elle. Ce soir était le grand soir, il fallait être impeccable.  
Alors que les derniers rayons du soleil disparaissaient, la jeune fille sauta de son rocher et atterrit dans l'herbe fine.  
Telle une petite fille elle s'élança dans le parc balançant son sac tout en sautillant.  
Arrivée de l'immense grille du château, elle sortit un morceau et murmura :  
Achohomora !  
Un filet de fumée sortit de la baguette mais rien ne se passa.  
Echappant un juron, elle planta les doigts dans sa bouche et sortit son chewing-gum qu'elle colla sur la serrure.  
Se raclant légèrement la gorge elle murmura de nouveau :  
Alohomora !  
Cette fois-ci, un léger déclic se fit entendre.  
Poussant la grille facilement, la jeune femme pénétra dans l'immense demeure.  
D'un rapide coup d'œil, elle aperçut quelques gardes qui patrouillaient autour de la porte d'entrée.  
Evaluant les risques de se faire prendre, l'intruse sortit une arbalète de son sac et y accrocha un harpon à l'aide d'une corde.  
Se dissimulant entre les feuillages d'un buisson, elle tira un coup sec et précis propulsant, le harpon jusqu'à une fenêtre entrouverte.  
Jetant un œil sur les gardes, elle grimpa sur la corde d'une vingtaine de millimètres d'épaisseur.  
Se tenant à une branche supérieure, elle commença à avancer, maugréant contre elle-même… Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle n'écoute pas aux cours de transplanage ?  
Chancelant à deux mètres de la fenêtre, elle se retint à la gargouille positionnée au dessus de ce qui semblait être la fenêtre d'une chambre.  
Après maints efforts, la jeune femme parvint à pousser la fenêtre et à pénétrer dans la chambre.  
Celle-ci était immense… Un lit couvert de couvertures d'or et des tableaux immobiles.  
Ce détail fit rire la voleuse qui ouvrit son sac, y déposant les couvertures, elle y enfouit les tableaux également. Puis se dirigea vers la salle de bains. Elle allait l'ouvrir quand elle entendit de l'eau s'écouler.  
Le cœur battant elle se cacha derrière la porte quand celle-ci vint à s'ouvrir.  
Elle ne vit pas l'occupant de la chambre, trop occupée à maudire son indic lui ayant assurer que la maison était vide. Envolés Bahamas ! pensa-t-elle.  
L'homme, car c'en était un, chantonnait d'une voix grave et sans attrait.  
La voleuse attendant patiemment que l'individu reparte vers la salle de bains où l'eau coulait encore se mit à prier. Ses mains commençant à trembler elle mit sa main dans la poche intérieure de sa veste.  
Saisissant une boite de chewing-gum, elle la plaça sur le rebord de ses lèvres avant de tout renverser dans sa bouche.  
Elle se sentit légèrement mieux mâchouillant ces merveilleux produits moldus.  
Alors que son cœur battait un peu plus lentement, elle s'aperçut qu'elle pouvait apercevoir le reflet de l'homme à travers miroir en argent. Il avait une serviette enroulée autour de ses hanches et peignait ses cheveux bruns. Ses yeux d'une couleur bleu azur se reflétaient dans la clarté de la lueur de sa bougie. Il était tout simplement beau. Sans s'en rendre compte, la jeune femme claqua son chewing-gum béate devant l'homme.  
Celui-ci sursauta et jeta un œil dans le miroir.  
La voleuse se rapprocha de l'obscurité de la porte en espérant de tout cœur avoir pris sa cape d'invisibilité.  
Peine perdue… La porte la découvrit à la volée.  
Un sourire crispé se forma sur son visage quand elle se tourna vers le propriétaire, un rictus haineux sur le visage.  
J'appelle la police, déclara-t-il.  
Bonne idée !répliqua la jeune femme sans s'en rendre compte pensant qu'une fois de plus elle échapperait à leur emprise.  
Alors qu'il commençait à taper le numéro, le propriétaire releva la tête vers elle.  
Vous êtes une femme !  
Perspicace, monsieur !  
A peine avait-elle prononcer ces mots, qu'elle sortit sa baguette.  
L'homme regarda le morceau de bois, surpris.  
En plus une sorcière ! Et bien, ça s'annonce pas mal. Le ministère de la Magie sera très heureux de savoir comment vous vous êtes introduit chez moi.  
J'avais pas prévu ça, marmonna la jeune femme claquant de nouveau son chewing-gum. Alors vous êtes sorcier ?  
Oui, pas de chance, hein ?  
Ouais, comme vous dites…  
Marchant jusqu'au lit, la voleuse s'assit sur son rebord…  
Et quel est votre nom ?demanda-t-elle.  
Vous n'avez pas à le savoir.  
C'était juste pour engager la conversation !  
Alors que l'homme allait refermer la porte de la salle de bains, la jeune femme en profita pour sauter du lit et se diriger vers la fenêtre, mais juste avant qu'elle n'y parvienne elle sentit que le propriétaire la plaquait et la maintenait à terre.  
Pas si vite !cracha-t-il.  
Il retourna la voleuse et la retint plaçant ses jambes de telle façon qu'elle ne puisse pas s'enfuir.  
Il arracha la cagoule.  
Oh mes cheveux, marmonna lentement la jeune femme, soupirant. J'ai eu un mal fou à les coiffer.  
Bon maintenant ça suffit ! Quel est votre nom ? cracha presque le proprio.  
Mon nom est Mélie.  
Melie comment ?  
Rien, Mélie, juste Mélie.  
Et bien « Mélie » je vous arrête pour intrusion par effraction et tentative de fuite.  
Mais…  
Le propriétaire releva la voleuse, rajusta sa serviette et ferma la fenêtre d'un simple coup de baguette.  
Il repartit dans la salle de bains, laissant tout le soin à Mélie de vérifier si la fenêtre n'était pas verrouiller. Ce qui normalement l'était bien sûr…  
Râlant, la jeune femme s'allongea sur le lit. Puis alors qu'elle claquait encore son chewing-gum, elle s'endormit.  
Une lettre était déposée sur le coin d'une table avec pour entête :

_« Pour Monsieur John Ed Potter, directeur en chef du service du bureau des Aurors,  
Nous avons le plaisir de vous annoncer que votre idée a été agrée par la commission magique et le syndicat des employés…  
Amicalement le ministre de la Magie »_

Présentation de la première Angel. En espérant que vous serez nombreux à collaborer à cette histoire, et à venir nous rendre visite sur notre forum.

A bientôt,

Les Trois Angels.


	3. Prongs

**Chapitre 2 : Prongs**

_Prongs...La plus sage des trois,elle n'a pas hésiter à sacrifier son rêve pour celui qu'elle aimait. Son talent, sa force, et son amour m'ont fait s'intéresser à elle. Elle est imanquablement celle sur qui je pourrais toujours compter..._

Malgré la faible lueur qui se dégageait des fenêtres rectangulaires, Gabriel s'activait a sa tache quotidienne, en ce magnifique vendredi matin. Enfin, pas si quotidienne que ça en même temps, il venait juste de se lever, et pour une fois en 3 ans, il aurait voulu faire quelque chose pour elle.  
C'est pour cela qu'après diverses recherches, le jeune homme avait finalement réussi a prendre une cuillère en bois, des ingrédient, la coupole en plastique et se trouvait maintenant en train de remuer la pâte a crêpe. Habillé de son pyjama, composé uniquement de son pantalon beige en toile, ayant eu une flemme de mettre le haut et aussi parce qu'il ne l'avait pas trouvé, Gabriel aurait pu se sentir ridicule.  
Seulement, il était a cette heure la, et puis en y réfléchissant bien depuis 3 ans, l'homme le plus heureux du monde. Touillant avec un sourire banane sur le visage, Gabriel n'avait pas la notion du temps. Bien sur, il aurait voulu que cette nuit ne s'arrête jamais, mais toute bonne chose avait une fin, et n'était-il pas heureux même en faisant de la cuisine, rougissant a chaque souvenirs de ces gestes qu'il avait pu faire cette nuit ?  
Soudain, il entendit un léger bruit venant des ressorts de son lit, posé dans la pièce d'a coté. Avec un sourire, il attendait que les frottement de la moquette viennent le rejoindre, attendant avec émerveillement le son de sa voix, remplie de surprise.  
La cuillère toujours dans la main, il tourna la tête vers l'entrée de sa cuisine, souriant a la personne qu'il avait sentie venir. Il l'imaginait bien, sa jolie frimousse a moitié réveillée, sûrement toujours épuisée, habillée de la chemise qu'il avait porté la vieille. Une bleue. Le frottement avait cessé, elle s'était arrêtée de marcher devant l'entrée de la cuisine.  
Bizarrement, pourtant elle ne disait rien, ou alors elle ne l'avait pas encore aperçue. Dans tout les cas, Gabriel se sentit déçu. C'est en marchant d'un pas qu'il paniqua avec la voix de sa chère et tendre.  
-Attention, Gabri….  
Il se sentit alors partir en arrière, la jeune femme s'étant jetée sur lui. Une explosion, pourtant faible le fit basculer de tout son long, sa tête cognant contre l'un des meubles blancs de la cuisine, il eut soudainement mal au crane, un corps assez bien formé sur lui.  
-Gabriel ! entendit-il crier. Gabriel !  
Par Merlin, qu'il avait mal au crane…une affreuse migraine.. Il ne savait pas ou pouvait être devant lui sa compagne, et n'avait pas les mots pour lui dire de se taire. C'est avec un élan, toujours affalé malgré lui sur le meuble qu'il posa sa main brutalement derrière le cou de la jeune femme et l'obligea a avancer.  
Il n'avait pas eu ses lèvres dès les premières minutes, respirant l'odeur de ses cheveux, puis connaissant son anatomie par cœur, il descendit plus bas jusqu'à trouver avec bonheur les lèvres qu'il l'avait occupé toute la nuit.  
S'en suivit un baiser, partagé dans les premiers temps, plus énergétique par la suite, mais soudain rejeté.  
-Gabriel, mais tu peux me dire ce que tu faisais ? demanda nerveusement la jeune femme.  
-De la cuisine, essaya-t-il de répondre avec un demi sourire.  
Il y eut un temps assez majestueux entre les deux personnages, Gabriel se demandant pourquoi. C'est après un rire féminin assez sonore que Gabriel enleva son sourire.  
-De la cuisine ? Mais mon Ange, tu fais des crêpes avec des œufs, pas avec des grenades explosives… dit-elle d'une voix amusée mais sans être fière.  
Gabriel releva alors les yeux. Pas qu'il se sentait mal, loin de la… il aurait du s'en apercevoir que ces œufs avaient une drôle de forme. Pourtant, ce fut la jeune femme en face de lui, effectivement habillée d'une chemise bleue, qui baissa les yeux, honteuse d'avoir laissé ses affaires là. Quelle idiote…  
Elle tenta quand même de relever la tête et échangea un regard, hélas non réciproque avec Gabriel. Les yeux du jeune homme auraient du être verts émeraudes.. l'aveuglement les avaient rendus vert-gris.  
Depuis plus d'une dizaine d'années, Gabriel ne voyait plus rien. Même après ces dix années, il ne s'habituait pas du tout a ce défaut qu'il considérait comme sa plus grande faiblesse. Ce n'était pas un avantage pour devenir auror et Gabriel devait alors rester toute la journée chez lui, ne sachant que faire, et ainsi enlever toute chance d'accomplir son rêve. Devenir auror, comme son père l'avait été, comme sa mère l'avait été et ainsi emprisonner les mangemorts qui les avaient tués.

C'est a ce moment, il y a trois ans, maintenant jour pour jour qu'il l'avait rencontrée. Il avait une fois de plus « échoué » a son examen d'auror, sous prétexte qu'il n'avait pas toutes ses facultés… Gabriel, alors âgé de 20 ans s'était tout d'un coup énervé contre la voix aigrelette qui lui avait annoncé cela.  
Sa réputation de jeune homme sérieux fut alors totalement considérée. Il avait menacé, injurier et pour finir écœurer le ministre, le Ministère et pour finir toute leur lois a la noix : les personnes saines pouvant avoir une vie normale, et les autres une vie de déchet.  
Tous les gens du ministère s'étaient arrêtés pour écouter ses complaintes, mais personne n'avaient fait le moindre geste. Bien sur, les pensées étaient partagés, les un étaient d'accords avec lui, d'autres roulaient des yeux.  
Ce fut après ses lamentations, que Gabriel se sentit plus que seul. On venait une fois de plus de l'abandonner, il ne voyait pas et pour rentrer cela s'annonçait difficile.  
Ce fut une main. Un toute petite main qui se glissa dans la sienne a ce moment la pour l'amener le plus loin possible de la stupide voie aiguë.  
La main le tenait fermement, une main de femme. Gabriel suivait toujours, ne voulant plus rien savoir, la mine complètement abattue. C'est après un coup de vent sur le visage, que Gabriel se rendit compte qu'ils étaient dehors.  
Reprenant ses esprits, il tourna légèrement la tête, non pas pour voir la jeune femme mais pour sentir sa présence. Elle lui était paisible, voir même douce. D'une voix qu'il voulait sincère, il la remercia.  
-Pas de quoi, lui dit soudainement la jeune femme.  
Gabriel eut alors une explosion dans le cœur. Il venait de tomber amoureux de cette voix. Ni aiguë, ni grave. Un son mélodieux, pour lui elle chantait a chaque fois qu'elle ouvrait la bouche. Mais c'est cette soudaineté qu'il l'avait inquiété. Il sentait toujours sa main dans la sienne, alors que pouvait-il bien y avoi….  
-Vous êtes gênée ? demanda alors Gabriel.  
-Mo… moi ? répondit la jeune femme. Non !  
Pourtant, leur mains toujours scellées, Gabriel l'imaginait rougir, le regard fuyant.  
-Je pourrais savoir votre nom ? demanda pour finir Gabriel, souriant sensuellement a sa compagne.  
-Euh…Jus… euh… Prongs, répondit la jeune femme.  
-Prongs ?  
-Oui, Prongs… pou.. pourquoi ? cela vous gêne ?  
-Et bien… ce n'est pas vraiment un nom, ça Prongs…dit-il d'une voix plus qu'amusée, comme si deux ou trois mots avec elle venaient de lui faire oublier tout ces soucis.  
-C'est… mon surnom. Mais c'est comme cela que tout le monde m'appelle.  
Un silence gênant s'installa entre eux, toujours leurs mains scellées. L'un ne voulant absolument pas lâché l'autre, et ce dernier rougissait sans le lâcher de peur de le contrarier.  
-Et…. Et vous ? demanda gentiment Prongs.  
-Moi ? Gabriel, Gabriel Valois.  
-Valois ? le fils d'Homère Valois ? Le célèbre auror qui fut tué dans… euh… désolée..  
-Ce n'est rien… Gabriel souriait, il n'aurait pas aimé bien sur qu'on lui rappelle ces mauvais souvenirs, mais l'excuse toute gentille de Prongs venait de lui redonner le sourire. Au fait, demanda-t-il juste après, que faisiez-vous dans le Ministère ?  
-Je… j'étais contente d'avoir eu mon diplôme quand je vous est entendu…et puis…  
-Votre diplôme de quoi ? demanda avec une sueur froide Gabriel.  
-Euh…. Mon diplôme d'auror.  
Gabriel resserra plus qu'il ne fallait l'étreinte de sa main avec celle de Prongs, ne voulant pas lui faire mal, ou presque. Il fut surpris de sentir les doigts fins de la jeune femme se resserrer également.  
-Félicitation, fut le seul mot qu'il réussit a lui dire.  
-Je l'ai déchiré.  
-Pardon ?  
Gabriel sentit son cœur battre de plus en plus fort. Elle lui avait annoncé cela, comme si pour elle s'était la fin du monde. Son cœur se serra, sa main se resserrant sur celle de la jeune femme.  
-Je l'ai déchiré, répéta-t-elle. Quand je vous ai entendus en bas, je me suis sentie… fautive…  
Elle avait presque murmurer ses derniers mots, comme si elle allait pleurer. Sentant bien une idée de ce genre, Gabriel n'en pouvait plus et ramena avec force la jeune femme sur son torse, recouvert de sa chemise bleue.  
Soufflant sur ses cheveux, n'ayant absolument pas pensé qu'elle serait aussi petite que ça, effectivement, elle devait faire au moins 30 centimètres de moins que lui, il caressa ses cheveux de sa main libre.  
-Vous n'aviez pas a le faire, ce sont mes histoires et mes problèmes.  
-Alors maintenant ce seront les miens.. avoua pour finir la jeune femme, le visage au niveau de l'épaule plus que musclé de Gabriel.  
Le cœur de Gabriel fit un grand salto arrière suivis d'un roulé boulé pour comprendre la déclaration d'une femme qu'il ne connaissait absolument pas. Entrelaçant ses doigts avec les siens, Gabriel la lâcha, entoura son bras autour de la fine taille de la jeune femme et commença a la suivre, le sourire aux lèvres.

Ces souvenirs le faisant rire et aussi rêver, Gabriel songea a se lever doucement, sous l'aide prudente de sa jeune compagne. Toujours aussi mort de rire, Prongs ne l'étant absolument pas, elle l'abandonna a son triste sort, roulant des yeux et passant une main dans ses cheveux coupés courts. Elle sortit de la cuisine, après bien sur avoir jeter un coup d'œil a Gabriel, et s'éloigna dans le salon.  
Au moment ou elle allait prendre la chaise en bois, rangée sous la table du séjour pour la tirer vers l'arrière, un BOUM sonore envahit la pièce. Son premier cri fut le prénom de Mr Valois mais elle se rassura en soufflant, se rendant compte que ce n'était qu'un hibou assez mal luné qui ne faisait pas la différence entre une fenêtre ouverte et une autre fermée.  
La jeune femme tranquillisa Gabriel qui avait accouru vers le bruit, puis s'approcha de la fenêtre afin de permettre au hibou de passer et ainsi délivrer son message. Prongs détacha tranquillement la lettre rouge et noire, et surprise et plus que curieuse, elle l'ouvrit.  
Gabriel s'approcha en s'aidant des meubles et du mur et trouva pour finir le corps minuscule de sa compagne qu'il serra.  
-Qu'est ce que c'était ? demanda-t-il.  
-Un hibou qui venait de s'écraser lamentablement sur le carreau. Je ne reconnais ni le hibou, ni l'écriture… dit-elle en murmurant. Je me demande ce que c'est…  
Elle décrocha habilement la lettre, et ouvrit les deux papiers collés ensemble, pliés en trois. Surprise, elle ouvrit grand les yeux d'étonnement. Gabriel sentit son changement et lui demanda a l'oreille.  
-Qu'est ce que c'est ?  
-c'est… C'est mon diplôme… il a été recollé !  
Dans sa main, Prongs tenait le diplôme qu'elle avait arraché et mis dans la poubelle droite du Ministère, écoutant en serrant son cœur Gabriel s'indigner, 3 ans plus tôt. Et il était parfait, comme si cet épisode n'avait jamais existé. Elle pouvait parfaitement lire son nom, puis la signature du ministre en personne.  
Un peu déboussolée, elle enleva le diplôme pour lire les quelques phrases dans la lettre qui venait avec.  
-Lit la a haute voix, demanda Gabriel.  
-«_ Je me souviens de vous avoir vu l'arracher puis jeter a la poubelle. Je peux vous comprendre. Le jeune Valois avait bon sur toute la ligne. Je tiens tout d'abords a me présenter, je m'appelle Lily Potter. Vous devez connaître mon mari, James Potter d'ou votre surnom Prongs qu'il vous a légué. Je suis auror comme vous devez le savoir, et je dois bien l'avouer qu'avec les nombreux problèmes qui nous occupent, nous ne pouvons satisfaire les besoins de tout le monde. Et j'ai eu une idée. Cette idée, je vous la ferais partager en temps et en heures, et justement cette lettre est la pour vous inviter. Cette idée se base en premier lieu a regrouper trois personnes aux dons particuliers, c'est alors que je me suis souvenue de vous. De vous et de Gabriel.___

_Redevenez auror Mlle, je vous le demande.___

_Lily Potter »_

Suite a cette lettre, Prongs se tut soudainement.  
-C'est… commença a commenter Gabriel. C'est…  
-Oui, comme tu dis… c'est débile, finit par avouer Prongs.  
La jeune femme allait une nouvelle fois arracher et cette fois pour de bon son diplôme quand Gabriel attrapa son bras, puis descendit vers ses mains pour l'en empêcher.  
-Arrête… dit-il d'une voix grave.  
-Mais..  
-Ecoute moi ! J'avais un rêve, tu le sais, c'était de devenir auror… le fait que tu ais arraché ce diplôme, que tu ais renoncé a ce travail, a ton rêve a toi aussi me perturbe et me brise le cœur a chaque fois… je n'ai jamais rien dit, respectant tes choix, mais la ça suffit. Je ne veux plus de sacrifices a cause de moi, je voudrais que pour une fois tu sois heureuse.  
-Mais je suis…  
-Attends ! interrompis le jeune homme une nouvelle fois. Tu veux être auror, et tu vas en avoir l'occasion. Alors, fais le.  
-Mais…Prongs baissa honteusement les yeux, plus que peinée, c'est toi qui devrait être auror pas moi… je ne t'arrive pas du tout a la cheville.  
Gabriel monta alors ses mains jusqu'aux joues de la jeune femme et lui sourit.  
-Je n'ai pas eu mon diplôme comparé a toi….  
-Arrête… si tu pouvais voir, tu l'aurais eu bien avant moi.  
-Et justement, c'est contre ce genre de choses que je voudrais que tu te battes.  
-Contre les gens qui refusent que les aveugles travaillent ?  
Gabriel éclata de rire, enchaînant une mine boudeuse sur le visage de Prongs.  
-Non… enfin si… contre l'injustice, mon Ange… je voudrais que tu te battes contre l'injustice… c'est a ce jour, mon plus grand rêve..  
Gabriel ne la voyait pas, il ne pouvait que l'imaginer. Il savait comment était physiquement sa compagne, grâce déjà a ses nombreuses descriptions qu'il lui avait demandé de faire, mais aussi avec ses caresses. A ce moment, il savait qu'elle rougissait.  
C'est avec un baiser venant d'elle, qu'elle accepta sa requête, faisant de nouveau Gabriel l'homme le plus heureux du monde.

Voilà, notre deuxième héroïne entre en lice. S'il vous plaît, donnez nous votre avis, et n'oubliez pas que vous pouvez à tout moment participer à la fic ! air suppliant


	4. Silver

**Chapitre 3 : Silver**

L'eau coulait sans discontinuer sur la peau diaphane…ruisselant délicatement sur les mains fines de la jeune fille qui se tenait là, vaguement appuyée sur le lavabo des toilettes pour dames.

Encore une fois…le liquide effaçait tout, absolument tout…sauf ce qu'il fallait effacer. La jeune femme ferma les yeux, laissant échapper un léger sifflement d'entre ses lèvres entrouvertes.

Mais elle n'avait pas le choix…Un engagement était un engagement après tout. On pouvait répéter sans cesse que nous étions maître de notre destin, c'était un mensonge. Une immonde mystification que répétaient ceux qui étaient hauts placés pour faire croire au peuple des plus bas étages qu'ils étaient les responsables de leur propre misère…ou de leur propre honte.

« Tu le feras » avait dit la voix. Elle l'avait fait.

Elle avait tout fait, absolument tout…sauf ce qu'elle aurait aimé faire. Ou plutôt ce qu'elle aurait été fière de faire : pas qu'elle avait vraiment honte, non, elle n'était pas assez sensible pour cela. Non, elle aurait juste aimé…choisir elle-même ce qu'il lui arriverait le lendemain, sans qu'un psychopathe sanguinaire siphonné du chapeau –et pas qu'un peu…- ne vienne lui voler dans les plumes.

Mais elle n'avait pas le choix, hélas. On ordonnait, elle obéissait, et ce depuis quatre longues années maintenant.

Violemment, comme si cela pouvait changer quelque chose, la jeune femme étala une épaisse couche de savon sur ses mains, remontant sur les avant-bras…et glissant inexorablement sur la marque noirâtre ornant son bras gauche. Un rictus de satisfaction déforma le visage de la jeune fille, tandis qu'elle frottait encore davantage, irritant sa peau à force de passer dessus.

A quoi bon après tout ? La Marque des Ténèbres ne s'effacerait pas de sitôt, et il y était complètement insensé de nourrir l'espoir qu'elle ne disparaisse un jour. Malédiction éternelle, comme qui dirait… Engagement inviolable, condamnation perpétuelle.

Elle éclata d'un rire démoniaque avant d'éteindre d'un claquement de doigts le filet d'eau. « Tu divagues complètement, ma pauvre Silv' » s'auto ricana- t-elle, avant de sécher ses mains ruisselantes d'un claquement de langue agacée.

Elle s'approcha alors du miroir, vérifiant qu'elle était présentable, et sourit.

Elle s'était toujours trouvée belle, comme la très modeste Serpentarde qu'elle était. Il fallait dire que d'avoir des cheveux argentés qui vous arrivaient aux reins et de magnifiques yeux verts avaient de quoi en espanter plus d'un, et elle en profitait sans vergogne, multipliant conquête sur conquête, soir après soir. Son teint était pâle, très pâle même, sans être maladif pour autant. Plutôt grande, sans pour autant envisager une carrière de mannequin qui ne l'aurait, de toute façon, jamais attirée, mince, trop selon certains : elle attirait le regard d'un simple coup d'œil, chose dont elle se passerait bien durant de nombreuses expéditions nécessitant une discrétion à toute épreuve.

Elle répondait au nom de Silver Sky, dite Silv', Argent –admirez l'originalité du surnom- , Sa Majesté la Reine des Glaces ou encore « toi, la fille teintée là-bas ». Ce à quoi elle répondait que la couleur était naturelle, et que la personne en question avait intérêt à se la fermer rapidement si elle ne voulait pas être la cible de son courroux. Dernière héritière d'une famille maudite de sang purs, tous aussi pervertis les uns que les autres. Famille maudite, puisque chaque membre était destiné à mourir d'un décès atroce ou particulièrement original. La règle avait été confirmée, puisque Silver avait aimablement assassiné l'intégralité de sa famille, pour ne pas l'avoir invitée au dernier réveillon de Noël. Rancunière, et pas qu'un peu en effet ! Etait-il nécessaire de préciser qu'elle avait commencé sa « besogne » à l'âge de trois ans en commençant par éliminer ses parents bien-aimés. Sa tante, l'ayant élevée jusqu'à ses onze ans, avait suivi le même chemin, rapidement rejoint au Noël des dix-sept ans de Silver par l'intégralité de la famille. Inutile de préciser qu'elle était à présent, du haut de ses vingt-et-un ans, à la tête d'une fortune que certains auraient qualifié de monstrueuse.

Songeuse, Silver s'arrêta quelques instants, laissant ses pensées s'égarer quelque peu, ne se souciant pas le moins du monde de l'heure qui tournait inexorablement. Le patron avait pourtant été clair : elle devait être de retour à 18 :00 précise, sous peine de sanctions. Autant dire qu'elle arriverait certainement à 19 :00, et que ledit patron s'écraserait comme le lâche qu'il était sous un regard glacial made in Slytherin.

Quoiqu'il serait dommage de gâcher une mission si bien entreprise jusqu'alors. Silver ricana à la simple pensée des dommages qu'elle avait causés avec une délectation effroyable. Dire que cela avait eu lieu dans un stupide lieu Moldu pourtant : un cinéma, si ses souvenirs étaient exacts. Sa mission consistait à trouver dans la foule un haut placé du Ministère de la Magie, un certain Georges Feath, et de l'éliminer dans les règles de l'art.

Un vrai jeu d'enfant…

Flash Back

Elle l'avait abordé alors qu'il sortait des toilettes. Adossée contre un mur, mâchonnant vaguement un chewing-gum qu'elle avait retrouvé dans une de ses multiples poches, Silver ne doutait pas une seconde que le vieux fonctionnaire puisse la manquer, d'autant plus qu'elle avait mis son dixième de sang Vélane en action…Comme elle s'y attendait, Feath était tombé dans ses filets aussi facilement qu'un chasseur touche un hippogriffe à 1 mètre.

« On se connaît Mam'zelle ? » lui demanda-t-il, alors qu'elle faisait nonchalamment éclater une bulle de son chewing-gum, retenant de peu une grimace de dégoût face à l'odeur rance que dégageait le quinquagénaire.

« Possible » répondit-elle, prenant un plaisir malsain à le faire mariner, tout en augmentant imperceptiblement le pouvoir de ses lointaines gênes.

« Peut-être nous somme nous déjà croisés au Ministère, j'y travaille vous savez… »

« Déjà, qu'est-ce qui te dit que je suis une sorcière, bouffon » pensa avec lassitude la jeune femme, avant d'adresser un sourire idiot à son interlocuteur. Elle avait appris, par expérience, que les hommes importants de ce genre se laissait plus facilement aller lorsqu'ils avaient l'impression de dominer leurs correspondants : rien ne valait donc une grimace enfantine pour faire tomber les défenses aveugles des hauts gradés.

« Possible » réitéra-t-elle, impavide, regardant un point lointain derrière Feath, surveillant du coin de l'œil les réactions de « sa proie ».

« Et…hem…comment-vous appelez vous ? »

« Et je te donne aussi mon numéro de téléphone ? » siffla-t-elle intérieurement. « Silver Sky » répondit-elle pourtant, sachant que ce genre d'informations ne lui porterait guère préjudice. Le vieil homme sembla se satisfaire de cette réponse, bien qu'il commença à se dandiner sur ses courtes jambes, mal à l'aise. Peut-être avait-il enfin remarqué qu'un sourire carnassier étirait à présent les lèvres de la jeune femme.

« Et…hem…vous faites quoi dans la vie ? »

Le sourire de Silver s'accrut davantage, tandis que ses yeux verts viraient lentement –mais sûrement- au rouge. Elle consulta négligemment sa montre, sous le regard curieux de sa future victime. « Trois minutes et quarante secondes » dit-elle soudain, alors que le vieil inconscient sursautait . « Record battu ! »

« Vous disiez, Mam 'zelle ? »

« Oh, excusez-moi, Mr Feath – le vieil homme pâlit à l'appellation, réalisant que la jeune femme connaissait son nom alors qu'il n'avait jamais été question de lui dans la « conversation »-, j'avais complètement oublié votre question…Auriez-vous l'extrême amabilité de me la répéter, s'il vous plaît ? » souffla-t-elle avec lenteur, ponctuant ses paroles d'un sourire enjôleur.

« Oh, je…je… voulais juste savoir…votre…p…profession… »

« Ce que je fais dans la vie ? Mais vous devriez le savoir, Mr Feath, en tant que Président du Bureau de Surveillance des Orphelins Issu de la Communauté Magique…Rappelez-vous, vous aviez étudié mon dossier avec une attention exemplaire, je me trompe ? »

« Oh…et bien, vous savez, j'ai beaucoup de travail…mais c'est…heu…possible…vous de dites vaguement quelque ch…chose… »

« Vous mentez très mal, Mr Feath…et pas de chance pour vous, étant moi-même passée maître dans l'art du mensonge, je sais reconnaître un menteur quand j'en vois un. Si vous vous rappeliez réellement de moi, vous ne seriez pas là en train de me parler. »

« Ah bon…mais… »

« Si vous vous rappeliez réellement de moi, Mr Feath, le coupa-t-elle, vous vous seriez souvenue que je suis Tueuse à Gages au sein des Mangemorts ».

La lame d'argent avait siffla dans le silence oppressant du couloir…s'abattant avec grâce sur la gorge de sa cible, tranchant net peau, trachée, chair, éclaboussant sinistrement le carrelage immaculée de traînée écarlates.

Et elle était partie en ricanant, s'enfermant dans les toilettes pour dames afin de nettoyer toute trace de son crime, laissant là le corps inerte de qui avait été un membre éminent, influent et très apprécié du Ministère de la Magie.

Fin du Flash Back

Silver hâta le pas, marchant d'un pas sec et agressif le long de la rue, refermant une écharpe vert et argent autour de son cou, frissonnant bien malgré elle dans le froid sournois de cette mi-octobre. Pas qu'elle était frileuse, mais chaque meurtre qu'elle accomplissait avait le don de lui ôter un peu de son énergie dans l'heure suivant l'assassinat, et son immunisation contre le froid qu'elle avait naturellement développée, et qui lui avait fallu un de ses –nombreux- surnoms s'en trouvait affaibli.

Les enseignes brillaient aveuglément dans la quasi-pénombre, ou peut- être étaient-ce ses yeux encore fragilisés qui captaient mal la lumière et lui donnait un mal de tête incroyable.

Quoiqu'il en fut, elle étouffa un juron lorsqu'elle rata la marche du petit hôtel où elle résidait dans le Londres Moldu, et maudit de toutes les insultes qu'elles connaissaient –et Salazar savait comme elle était calée dans ce domaine- la porte vitrée qu'elle se prit de plein fouet.

Une secrétaire ronflait sur son bureau, laissant un vague filet de bave s'écouler sur les factures qu'elle était censée compléter. Silver soupira, avant de marmonner quelques mots de latin qui remplirent aussitôt chaque feuille d'une incroyable série de nombres, et calculs migraineux.

Puis, satisfaite, elle poursuivit son chemin. Surtout, ne croyez pas qu'il s'agissait là d'un geste de pure bonté et de générosité gratuite, vous pourriez vous mettre la baguette dans l'œil jusqu'au coude. Non…en fait, elle savait pertinemment que le propriétaire de l'hôtel n'attendait qu'une occasion pour virer sa secrétaire –« Non sans raisons d'ailleurs » sourit-elle, tout en sortant son trousseau de sa poche, arrivant en vue de sa chambre. Et il se trouvait qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir ledit propriétaire en carte Chocogrenouille. Certainement était-ce dû au fait qu'il lui rappelait trop Sirius Black, avec ses longs cheveux noirs et son sourire dragueur. Aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvenait, elle avait toujours exécré Black…plus encore, elle abhorrait les Maraudeurs en général. Mais un fait était indéniable, elle vomissait James Potter…et celui-ci le lui rendait bien ! Quatre ans qu'elle ne l'avait plus vu, depuis qu'elle avait quitté Poudlard au terme de sa dernière année, mais elle pouvait encore voir son sourire idiot et ses agaçantes manies à toujours se passer la main dans les cheveux.

Silver frissonna : tant de souvenirs peu agréables n'était pas le meilleur moyen pour lui faire recouvrer ses forces après son « boulot » et un entretien houleux avec son supérieur hiérarchique dans l'échelonnage mangemoresque. De toute façon, il pouvait bien se croire supérieur à elle, il allait se retrouver bien fin lorsqu'il trouverait la lettre de démission qu'elle avait prévu d'achever le soir-même. Bien sûr, se mettre Lord Voldemort à dos dans les temps qui couraient n'était certes pas la meilleure idée qu'elle eût pu avoir, mais elle était lasse d'obéir à un timbré de son genre. Quitte à continuer dans le meurtre de haute- voltige, elle préférait faire cavalière seule, c'était cent fois plus amusant…et gratifiant.

Elle sourit sadiquement, tout en insérant sa clef dans la serrure. Aussitôt, son sourire s'effaça…quelque chose n'était pas normal. Elle ouvrit la porte brusquement, baguette sortie, tous sens en alerte.

Une lampe allogène grésillait dans un coin de la pièce, alors qu'elle était certaine de l'avoir éteinte avant son départ. De plus, une cape pourpre avait été déposée sur son canapé, cape qu'elle n'aurait jamais possédée, détestant cordialement tout ce qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à du rouge et or –le sang mis à part bien évidemment.

Pourpre…le mot résonna effroyablement dans sa tête, et, horrifiée, elle fit volte-face.

Un Auror –elle ne s'était donc pas trompée- lui faisait face, la menaçant de sa baguette.

« Tiens donc, Black, ça faisait longtemps n'est-ce pas… ?

- Quatre ans, Sky, quatre longues années où je n'ai plus eu l'immense plaisir de te voir…Je t'ai beaucoup pleuré, tu sais. Mais je ne regrette pas d'avoir attendue aussi longtemps. Tu as plutôt changé…et ç'est encore plus agréable qu'avant, ricana-t-il, tout en se rapprochant de la jeune femme qui, au fur et à mesure, reculait.

-Toi, par contre, tu n'as pas changé…Toujours aussi stupide et séducteur ! souffla-t-elle, alors qu'elle se retrouvait savamment coincée entre un mur et le corps de son ennemi de toujours qui lui coupait toute retraite.

- Ne me dis pas que ça te déplaît, je ne te croirais pas. Ca fait un moment qu'on te surveille, au Ministère, et ta réputation ne m'indique pas que la séduction te répugne…Je me trompe ? railla-t-il, accentuant son sourire moqueur, alors qu'il encadrait de ses mains le visage de Silver.

- Libre à toi de croire ce que tu veux, Black, je n'ai jamais apprécié perdre mon temps avec toi, et tes élucubrations décousues m'agacent plus qu'autre chose », murmura-t-elle, ses lèvres à quelques millimètres de celles de l'ex Gryffondor, passant une main dans son dos en désespoir de cause pour s'échapper. Le Gryffondor sourit davantage encore, descendant une main sur les hanches de la jeune femme qui retint de justesse un sifflement dégoûté.

Mais qu'importe, tout à ses frivolités, Black lui avait libéré un côté, et elle profita de ce maigre espoir pour donner un sauvage coup de coude dans les côtés de son adversaire, qui réprima un hurlement, avant de vaciller, libérant totalement la Serpentarde. Silver plongea de côté, tendit la main vers un fin poignard posé sur la table basse…et se retrouva menottée en moins de deux. Violemment, celui qui l'avait ainsi immobilisée la retourna, et Silver étouffa un grognement sourd.

« Au nom de la loi Magique du 17 août 1966, vous, Silver Sky, êtes en état d'arrestation ».

Et il la traîna sans ménagement vers la sortie, où une escouade d'Aurors attendaient « la livraison de la suspecte ».

« Bien le bonjour à toi aussi, Potter » grimaça Silver, avant de suivre bien malgré elle l'Auror de ses cauchemars…

Et voilà la dernière bio…à vox reviews s'il vous plaît , avant que l'on n'attaque la narration à proprement parler. Bises.


End file.
